Ugly
by I'm Me End Of Story
Summary: Renge always felt unloved, unwanted and ugly. She loves Kaoru but she doesn't believe she has a chance with him.


I hate how I don't post or update anymore... I'll try to post or update more often... I'm so distracted by K-pop, Singing, Dancing, Piano, and other things...

Well this Fanfic is based off the song 'Ugly' by 2NE1.

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR UGLY BY 2NE1!_**

* * *

><p>I watched as Haruhi and Tamaki laughed and hugged.<p>

It's been a while since I found out that Haruhi was a girl.

I just smile; hoping people won't realize that I'm miserable and unsatisfied with my life.

I look around and I see all those beautiful guests that the hosts are serving. I envy them, why can't I be that pretty?

My dream is to be a singer; I go to the park and sing my heart out, playing my guitar. No one listens, they think I need to shut up and leave the park for good. We had a singing competition at Ouran, I won. But no one in the audience was even listening when I performed.

All my life, I've been called ugly. I'm an otaku, I'm an anime geek and for that I'm looked down on. I play video games all day. People think I'm stupid, useless and completely pathetic. Why am I pathetic? What do I have to do to be wanted? To have someone to actually like me? To be beautiful like Haruhi?

Why can't I be perfect like those idiotic girls that everyone seems to love?

They're nice, but very stupid. In my opinion anyway. I punch my walls; break everything, just because I'm mad I'll never be as good as those girls.

Haruhi's POV

I was walking down the street wearing some skinny jeans, high tops, and a shirt that my dad gave me. Renge was with me, she wanted to hang out today.

She was wearing a skirt and a pink t-shirt. She looked like a 23 year old, not a 17 year old…

People were looking at us. I have no idea why though. I looked over at Renge who had her head hanging down, her eyes peeking through her bangs. She didn't want to have people look at her? That's unexpected. She's little miss attention…

Renge's POV

I'm ugly, I know I am… these people are looking at me because of my ugliness…

This is why no one will ever love me… especially Kaoru, the one I love…

"I'm so ugly…" I whispered. I tear fell from my eye.

"Renge? Are you alright? You're not ugly…" Haruhi said. She heard me! Oh no! This is bad!

I ran back to my house; leaving Haruhi standing there. I ran to my room and hid in the corner. I screamed and my maids ran to my room. I was hiding, so they didn't see me.

The next day I walked into the club room and sighed. I watched as Kaoru and Haruhi laughed. I walked to the window and sat down.

Haruhi came up to me, "Renge, about yesterday, I know how you feel. I feel ugly too sometimes. But you're not ugly. You're really pretty." Haruhi said.

"No. You don't understand. You never will." I said and walked away.

"Renge! Just tell me how you feel! Let it out! You'll feel a lot better!" Haruhi said following me.

"Don't force me to talk! You don't understand how it feels to be me! You never will! Just… leave me alone!" I said and ran out the door.

I pulled a note out my bag,

_Kaoru… I really love you. Please notice me… I'm not pretty, I'm not perfect like Haruhi. _

I slid the note into Kaoru's bag. I wiped a tear that had fallen out of my eye.

I watched Haruhi, 'I want to be pretty like her. I'm so ugly… Everyone who says I'm pretty is lying.' I thought.

Later that day, Kaoru read my note!

He came up to me the next day.

"Renge, I'm not sure how I feel about this…" Kaoru said and held up my note.

"It's ok. I get it. You don't like me. It's not the first time…" I said and turned to leave.

Kaoru grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"No. I DO like you. Just… believe me." Kaoru said and kissed me.

I gasped, "K-Kaoru…"

"Yeah princess?"

"You really do?" I asked, I couldn't believe this!

"Yeah of course." Kaoru said but he faded.

"Kaoru? Kaoru!" I yelled but he was gone. I opened my eyes. I was lying in my bed.

'It was a dream… Of course it was… figures. There's no way that would happen. No warmth in this cold world… No one by me to help me through this tough time.

I walked to school, Kaoru came up to me and smiled, "Hey, let's hang out after school."

I nodded, "Sure…" I said shyly.

"I really like you Renge… I got your note. I love you too." He said and kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


End file.
